Los verdaderos sentimientos de SaKura
by SAKURAKINOMOTOLI89
Summary: Sakura se da cuenta de sus sentimientos después de la confesión de Shaoran, su único y verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1 - Piloto

La confesión de Shaoran había producido un remolino de sentimientos dentro de mi ser, me quedé atónita, paralizada, sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra, vi cómo se alejaba mientras me decía que me cuidara mientras regresara a casa, juro que ese momento me pareció eterno, creo que me quedé en ese lugar un millón de años o eso me pareció, ¿Qué acababa de suceder?, mi cerebro trataba de procesarlo mientras caminaba a mi casa, llegué corriendo, no quería hablar con nadie, vi que en la cocina se encontraba mi hermano y Yukito pero no estaba de ánimo para saludarlos, me sentí mal por ello pero había algo más profundo dentro de mí, me recosté en mi cama y escuche como Kero trataba de averiguar lo que me sucedía, me preguntó si estaba con fiebre

No es nada – le dije – estoy bien

¿En verdad estaba bien?, ¿qué es toda esta oleada de sentimientos dentro de mí?, trataba de poner todo en orden pero cada vez que pensaba en Shaoran, el corazón me latía a mil por hora; ese día no volví a salir de mi habitación, mi hermano me había traído algo de comer, vi su cara de preocupación pero no dijo nada, Kero había preferido irse a dormir temprano, así que prácticamente estaba sola en la habitación y muchas ideas volvieron a inundar mi mente, ¿desde cuándo sentía eso Shaoran?, ¡que despistada eres Sakura! me dije, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?, literalmente pase toda la noche pensando en ello, hasta que por fin logré quedarme dormida.

El ruido estrepitoso de mis 5 alarmas sonaron

¡Sakura, Sakura debes ir a la escuela! –me dijo Kero, prácticamente me lo grito

¡Hoeeeeeee¡, ¡ya amaneció! – dije de mala gana, sentándome lentamente en mi cama, por un momento había olvidado lo sucedido el día anterior, mientras me arreglaba, los recuerdos cayeron como cascada dentro de mi mente – ¡Shaoran! – suspire, mi corazón volvió a latir desbocado, solo de imaginar que lo iba a volver a ver, que lo iba a tener sentado en el asiento de atrás, ¿qué iba hacer?, debo darle una respuesta, pero, ¿que siento?

Tuve que correr para no llegar tarde a la escuela, pero era algo inevitable, ya estaba tarde, en mi mente solo tenía una cosa, que apenas abra la puerta del salón el estaría ahí, sentado, con su cabello todo desordenado, sus ojos ámbar, que tal vez me verían como buscando una respuesta, cuando llegué, tome aire, tome el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrí, pero ¡ohh!, Shaoran no estaba, entré extrañada al salon mientras me acercaba lentamente a mi asiento.

Hola querida Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? – Tomoyo me sonreía con esa hermosa sonrisa con la que siempre me veía – Haz tenido suerte, el profesor aún no ha llegado, pero Li – regreso a ver a su asiento – aun no llega, ¿le habrá sucedido algo Sakura?

Baje la mirada – Ho-Hola Tomoyo, estoy bien, solo que veras yo….este… ayer…Shaoran….Yo – vi como mi amiga trataba de descifrar lo que mi boca trataba de expresar, pero era algo infructuoso

¡Tomen asiento muchachos! – el profesor había entrado, regresé a ver al asiento de atrás, vacío, un viento frio recorrió mi ser y ¡bum!, una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Las horas pasaron y Shaoran no llegó, el receso había llegado y por fin pude hablar con mi amiga.

Sabes Tomoyo, ayer – sentí como nuevamente la sangre se me paralizaba en el rostro – Shaoran me dijo que yo…. que…. – otra vez no podía articular las palabras.

¿Te dijo que te amaba? – mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos al escuchar a Tomoyo, quien me veía con un sonrisa que me decía, que yo era la única que no me había dado cuenta – y ¿le dijiste tu respuesta?.

Cerré mis ojos con tristeza- Tomoyo yo he tratado pero cada vez que pienso en él, el corazón me late tan fuerte que no me puedo concentrar – agarré mi pecho con mis dos manos como si literalmente el corazón se me hubiese salido.

Querida Sakura, no te preocupes, la respuesta ya se encuentra dentro de ti, si cierras tus ojos y tratas de sentir en lo más profundo de tu ser, te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos – y me abrazó, estaba agradecida con la vida por haber puesto en mi camino a alguien tan maravilloso como ella un ser de luz que siempre estaba conmigo apoyándome, siendo mi mano derecha en todo.

Gracias a Tomoyo pude calmar un poco la ansiedad que había dentro de mí, las clases terminaron y Shaoran no llegó, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué no había venido a la escuela? ¿Debería irlo a visitar?, tal vez estaría enfermo, empecé a caminar hacia su casa, pero….. ¿y mi respuesta?, otra vez esa sensación extraña volvía a envolverme. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, empecé a recordar ciertos hechos que antes no les paré mucha atención, claro como estaba tan ilusionada de Yukito, esas sensaciones se desvanecían rápidamente.

Recordaba aquella vez que Meilin había llegado, apenas vio a Shaoran lo abrazó, una pequeña punzada recorrió mi corazón, ¿acaso eran celos? ¿Cómo otra niña podía recibir los abrazos de Shaoran?, era esa época en la que me costaba transformar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, siempre terminaba cansada pero recordaba que después de cada cambio terminaba en los brazos de Shaoran, de alguna u otra manera, él siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme, para extenderme sus brazos cuando lo necesitaba, me acostumbré a despertar en sus brazos y yo bueno, no me di cuenta si no hasta ahora, y esa vez que me consoló con lo de Yukito, debió haber sufrido mucho, ¡mi querido Shaoran! exclame, ¡como se debió haber sentido viéndome ilusionada de otra persona!, volví a agarrar mi pecho, fui yo la que lo hizo sufrir, recordé las palabras que me había dicho Yukito cuando le confesé que lo quería, que encontraría a alguien que me amaría y me correspondería como nadie en este mundo, y tenía razón, lo había encontrado y no permitiría ver esos ojos ámbar tristes otra vez. Empeze a correr y…..


	2. Recordando nuestro tiempo juntos

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**Queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el pedacito que me inspire en escribir, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, de expresar lo que me hubiese gustado ver en la declaración de Shaoran hacia Sakura y espero que me esté quedando bien. **_

_**Los personajes son de Clamp y la historia bueno es un mix entre mis ideas y las del manga y anime de Clamp.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, son los que dan vida esta alma! **_

_**Saludos,**_

Recordando nuestro tiempo juntos

Continúe corriendo hacia la casa de Shaoran, sentí como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos al imaginar el dolor que Shaoran debió haber sufrido cuando me veía con Yukito, sentí la necesidad de verlo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, al doblar la esquina a lo lejos pude observar que alguien se estaba mudando en el edificio de departamentos en donde vivía Shaoran, habían varias cajas que se estaban subiendo a un gran camión, jamás imaginé lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Mientras me acercaba a la entrada del edificio, lo vi, era el, era mi querido Shaoran, siempre me había fijado que su hermoso cabello hacia la combinación perfecta con el color ámbar de sus ojos, pero en ese momento juro que no había visto ser más perfecto en esta tierra , sus cabellos castaños brillaban con la luz del sol, cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos color ámbar, preciosos por su puesto, me miraron con tal intensidad que no tarde en sentir mi corazón latir a mil, observé un pequeño destello de luz en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a mí; fui la primera en hablar.

Sha-Shaoran yo….yo estaba preocupada por ti, porque no habías ido a la escuela, pensé que estabas enfermo, así que decidí venir a visitarte – estaba muy nerviosa, sentí que mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, pude fijarme en la ternura con la que sus ojos me miraban, y yo simplemente me derretía por dentro; regresé a ver al camión en el que estaban subiendo las cajas – parece que alguien se está mudando le dije, pasaron unos segundos cuando finalmente Shaoran comenzó a hablar.

Soy yo… Sakura, regresaré a Hong Kong – cuando Shaoran terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, sentí como el cielo y la tierra se unían, la punzada que había sentido en mi corazón en la mañana, ese dolor recorrió todo de mí, paralizándome nuevamente por completo, ¿era una pesadilla verdad?, ¡sí!, seguro Kero no tardaría en despertarme – He hablado con mi madre – Shaoran volvió hablar, y es cuando me di cuenta que no era ningún sueño, era la realidad, estaba ahí, parada en frente de él y me estaba diciendo que se iría, que se marcharía lejos – Le he contado que todas las cartas Clow fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura y que ya no hay ningún peligro aquí, así que me ha dicho que debo regresar, que hay asuntos de los que debo encargarme allá.

¿Debes regresar?... ¿Sin importar que? – le pregunte, las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero me obligué a mantenerlas dentro, no quería que Shaoran se sintiera mal al verme triste.

Si, Sakura, es inevitable….tenía planeado irte a visitar a tu casa, ya que no pude ir a la escuela hoy, solo quería decirte que…Sakura yo…yo me alegro de haberte conocido, tu cambiaste todo mi mundo, me hiciste ver cosas de las que yo no me hubiese imaginado jamás, te admiro por la valentía que tienes, por las ganas que le pones a todo, por ser una persona maravillosa con los demás, siempre preocupada por las demás personas antes que por ti, tienes muchas cualidades de las cuales yo carezco, y esas cualidades son las que me llevaron a sentir esto por ti, lo que te dije en ese momento es toda la verdad, no cambiaría nada de todos los momentos que pase junto a ti, los llevaré siempre en mi corazón.

¡Disculpe!...necesitamos saber la dirección a la que se enviarán las cajas – el señor encargado de la mudanza necesitaba hablar con Shaoran, él se volteó a verlo y se acercó a él, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, mi mente se había desconectado de mi cuerpo y un impulso recorrió mi mente, no hice nada más que salir corriendo con dirección a mi casa, la verdad por más que en ese momento me hubiese quedado, no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de mi boca y por más que le hubiese dicho a Shaoran que se quedara, que lo necesitaba a mi lado, era inevitable, su madre lo requería en Hong Kong, al final de todo él era el heredero más poderoso del Clan Li.

Cuando llegué a casa vi que Kero estaba profundamente dormido, estaba agradecida, no quería que viera mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas, ¿qué iba hacer?, Shaoran se iba a ir muy lejos, no lo volvería a ver, era una idea que me estaba destrozando por dentro, volví a recostarme en mi cama, agarré mi almohada y tal como el día anterior, llegaron a mi mente tantas imágenes y recuerdos, como el día que llegó por primera vez a la escuela, recordaba su mirada intensa que me observaba desde el lugar en donde el profesor lo estaba presentando, y esa sensación extraña que sentí al saber que se sentaría en el asiento de atrás, o esa vez que me tocó hacer de príncipe y él de princesa, nos tocaba repasar la escena del beso, sentí mis mejillas ruborizándose, recordé que en verdad lo iba a besar, en ese momento, no me había importado nada, él estaba acostado y sus ojos totalmente cerrados, si la carta arena no hubiese interrumpido, ¿qué hubiese sucedido?, ¡¿hubiese sido nuestro primer beso?!, abracé la almohada con más fuerza, por un momento imaginé que lo estaba abrazando a él, y ¡bum, bum, bum!, sentía el corazón a mil, ¡Shaoran, no te vayas, no me dejes!, cerré mis ojos, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo, ¿¡por qué justo ahora que lo tengo todo claro!?, ¿Por qué?, sentí rabia conmigo misma por ser tan despistada, escuché como Kero gruñía en su cama, pensé que había despertado, volteé para verlo, pero no, supuse estaría soñando en sus tantas horas de videojuegos con Espinel, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, alcé la mirada, y lo vi, ahí estaba el osito de felpa que Shaoran había dejado, él lo había hecho para mí, y yo haría lo mismo, le entregaría algo especial, antes de su partida; recordé que en el costurero tenía una hermosa tela de felpa rosada, haría algo muy hermoso para él.

El sol de la mañana alumbraba toda la habitación, había pasado toda la noche cociendo, pero no me importaba el cansancio, el motivo lo valía, era ya casi 10 de la mañana, cuando recibí una llamada, era Tomoyo.

¡Sakura!, ¿Sakura estás ahí? – su voz sonaba sumamente preocupada.

Si, habla Sakura, ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – su tono de voz me había asustado

Sakura, el profesor Terada, nos dijo que… ¡Shaoran regresará a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las 11! – un viento helado recorrió mi ser – Ya debió haber salido de su casa al aeropuerto – me decía mientras mi mente ya solo escuchaba un eco, las palabras de Tomoyo taladraban mi mente - ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!, yo sé que tú puedes, es tu última oportunidad, ¡corre!, además tú tienes el poder invencible – esas palabras son las que me dieron fuerza, son las que llenaron mi cuerpo de adrenalina, sabía que lo iba a lograr, agarré el paquete que había preparado, iba dispuesta a todo, ¡TODO ESTARÁ BIEN!, me dije a mi misma, dándome valor, bajé corriendo las gradas, cuando tropecé con mi hermano.

¡Monstruo!, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – vi que su rostro se tornaba preocupado también.

Hermano, por favor, ¡por lo que más quieras!, ¡llévame a la parada de autobuses que van al aeropuerto!, ¡por favor! – vi la cara de confusión de mi hermano, creo que la manera desesperada de mi súplica lo convenció.

Está bien, pero me lo debes ¡Monstruo! – No sé por qué, pero me dio la sensación de que mi hermano lo sabía todo, la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo.

Salimos corriendo hacia su moto, me puse un casco, y salimos como alma que nos lleva el diablo, solo pedía una sola cosa en la vida, que ese autobús todavía no saliera, que esperara hasta mi llegada, debía entregarle mi presente a Shaoran y decirle lo que sentía por él, no se marcharía sin antes escucharme, no señor.

Antes de llegar, cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de que el bus estuviera ahí cuando lleguemos.

Monstruo, ¡Corre! – abrí los ojos, habíamos llegado el bus seguía ahí, todo era confuso, mi hermano me había dicho que corriera, para encontrarme con….Shaoran, a quien cada vez que veía lo trataba de mocoso y lo miraba con odio, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, luego me encargaría de hablar de ese asunto, empecé a correr hacia el bus, y un impulso recorrió mi cuerpo…..

¡SHAORAN! – grité con tal fuerza que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, la garganta me empezó a arder, pero lo valía, vi como esa cabellera se empezaba a aparecer por la ventana y de pronto esas dos piedras preciosas color ámbar me miraron con asombro, se bajó inmediatamente del autobús corriendo hacia mí.

¡Sakura!…..¡Qué!…..yo pensé…. Que….yo… – Sus ojos se veían muy confundidos, no le entendía nada de lo que decía, pero era mi momento.

¡BUM, BUM, BUM!, corazón ya cállate, me dije, tragué saliva – Sha…Shaoran yo…yo…. – mis nervios estaban al tope - creo que estuve ciega todo este tiempo, no me di cuenta de las cosas maravillosas que hacías por mí, las veces que te vi preocupado por mí, las veces que reímos juntos – tomé sus manos, eran tan cálidas – discúlpame si alguna vez te hice sufrir – recordé lo de Yukito – yo… yo quiero que sepas que…. ¡Me gustas mucho Shaoran!, ¡Siempre serás la persona más valiosa, para mí!, y por eso te entrego esto – saqué lo que traía en la bolsa, era un hermoso peluche rosa con dos pequeñas alas en su espalda, vi el sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando se lo entregué nuestras manos se entrelazaron y fue en ese preciso momento que nuestras almas se unieron, y en un instante estábamos abrazados, estaba en el cielo, al fin estaba con mi único y verdadero amor.

Para mí también Sakura, te amaré por el resto de mis días y por esto te juro que….. ¡Regresaré! – me susurro al oído, su voz era tan dulce, definitivamente estaba en el cielo, sus palabras me tocaban el alma como pétalos de rosas.

¿Cuando? – pregunté, de pronto volví a la cruda realidad, en verdad se iba a ir, tenía miedo

A penas termine los asuntos en Hong Kong, ¿¡me esperaras!? – lo haría todo por él.

Si, si lo haré, Shaoran – lo dije sin dudarlo.

¡Señores pasajeros, el bus está a punto de salir, por favor tomen asiento! – el conductor había anunciado su salida, nuevamente ese viento frio me recorrió, nos separamos y me sentí vacía, la expresión en su rostro me decía que el sentía lo mismo.

Lo llamare Sakura – vi como Shaoran abrazaba el osito que le había regalado, su sonrisa reconforto nuevamente mi alma.

Y yo llamare Shaoran al osito que me diste – le sonreí y fue ahí cuando vi por última vez su mirada, la que quedaría grabada en mi mente por un largo tiempo.

_**¿Y? ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?, disculpen si a veces parezco un poco melosa pero en verdad Shaoran despierta eso en mi jaja…. Me hace sentir ¡HANYAAAAN!...jaja supongo que Sakura se sintió igual, espero seguir mejorando con cada historia que publique, planeo continuar con Clear Card pero ya saben con un poquito dese mi enfoque, su opinión es importante para mí, escucho sugerencias, recomendaciones, criticas, todo es bien recibido. Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	3. Desde Otra Perspectiva

_**Queridos Lectores, **_

_**He decidido no continuar con Clear Card, como había dicho en mi actualización anterior, por el momento jaja, mi cabeza es un remolino de ideas, y la verdad pensé en hacer la historia del lado de Shaoran, cómo se sintió al enterarse que debía regresar? y dejar a su bella flor de cerezo.**_

_**Espero de corazón que me esté quedando bien, soy medio nueva en esto, espero que me sepan disculpar alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado jeje. **_

_**Muchos muchos besos y abrazos. **_

**Desde otra perspectiva.**

Y me encontraba en frente de ella diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, que era la persona más importante para mí y sosteniendo el sombrero marinero entre mis manos, apretándolo lo más fuerte posible, canalizando todos mis nervios en él, sentí mi espalda tensionada, mi corazón pedía a gritos una respuesta pero algo dentro de mi mente me dijo que esa respuesta no llegaría en ese momento o tal vez nunca, vi los ojos esmeralda de Sakura abiertos como dos platos que me veían desconcertados, de su boca no salía ni un solo sonido, la declaración la había tomado por sorpresa, a lo mejor no fue de su agrado, pensé, no debí guiarme del impulso de declararle mis sentimientos, sentí que toda nuestra amistad se terminaba por culpa mía, ya las cosas no serían como antes, solté el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones, como haciendo un gesto de resignación, lo mejor sería marcharme, no quería que se sintiera obligada, me coloqué nuevamente el sombrero marinero, me di la vuelta y mientras caminaba le dije que se cuidara mientras regresará a casa.

Literalmente regresé a casa con el corazón en la mano, mis ojos se encontraban desorientados y caminaba por inercia, ¿qué había acabado de hacer?, pensaba que días atrás le había dicho a Tomoyo que jamás lo haría, Sakura sabía el sentimiento de sentirse rechazada y no quería que ella sufriera viéndome sufrir por su rechazo, parecía un círculo vicioso, pero era la realidad, Sakura era tan extraordinaria que sufriría por mí, por no poderme corresponder.

Cuando llegué a casa vi a Wei, se encontraba al teléfono.

¡Ohh si señora justo acaba de llegar!, se lo comunico, joven Shaoran es su madre – tragué saliva un sentimiento de angustia me recorrió mientras Wei me entregaba el teléfono.

Madre, si soy Shaoran, buenas tardes – la llamada de mi madre me tenía sorprendido, ella jamás llamaba si no era para cosas sumamente importantes y me ponía un poco nervioso, en esta ocasión sentía una alteración completa en mi sistema nervioso después de lo que había pasado con Sakura.

Querido hijo – su tono de voz era de una seriedad completa – todas las cartas han sido cambiadas, ¿verdad? – la pregunta más temida había llegado.

Si madre, ya todas las cartas han sido cambiadas, la nueva dueña lo ha hecho y ahora se encuentran en buenas manos.

Bien querido hijo es hora de tu regreso, ya los boletos de avión se encuentran comprados para este fin de semana, por favor que Wei te ayude con la mudanza, ya he contratado el transporte pero es importante que se deje todo terminado con lo del alquiler del departamento – las palabras de mi madre taladraban una a una mi cerebro, el pánico se apodero de mí y una imagen fugaz de Sakura vino a mi mente, no quería irme, mi vida estaba en esta pequeña ciudad - ¡Shaoran!... ¡¿Shaoran estás ahí?!, ¿me escuchas?

Si madre sigo aquí, pero…. – quería rogarle que me permitiera quedar aquí hasta terminar la preparatoria o la secundaria, quien sabe y la universidad, me resignaba a irme

Pero…. ¿qué Shaoran?, sabes que tu deber en Tomoeda ya ha terminado, además sabes que tu entrenamiento debe continuar aquí en casa, tienes más responsabilidades de las cuales debes hacerte cargo en un futuro y para eso debes estar totalmente entrenado y capacitado, y tu estando lejos no podemos hacer mucho, te necesitamos aquí. – a veces me sentía impotente y con rabia, el ser un Li no era precisamente un jardín de rosas, yo no quería esa responsabilidad de la que ya era dueño incluso antes de nacer, como mi padre había fallecido cuando yo apenas era un bebé, la responsabilidad cayó en mis hombros, no niego que este poder extraordinario me había llenado de muchas emociones, muchas aventuras y muchas alegrías sobre todo me permitió estar junto a…. junto a…., sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar los pensamientos que me empezaban a embelesar, cerré con ira mi puño.

Está bien madre, regresaré – contesté, tal vez era lo mejor, como había pensado antes, la declaración hacia Sakura cambiaría las cosas, ella era muy buena pero seguramente se sentiría incómoda al no poder responderme, le ahorraría el mal rato.

Bien hijo, espero verte pronto, ten cuidado en tu regreso, ¡adiós! – mi madre siempre había sido una mujer muy dura, no solía exteriorizar su sentimientos, trataba de comprenderla ya que había quedado viuda tan joven y con 5 hijos a cargo, a pesar de que el Clan la ayudó, no era una tarea muy sencilla, además después de que mi padre falleciera ella tuvo que hacerse cargo y me entrenó lo suficientemente bien, cuando llegué a Tomoeda estaba lo adecuadamente apto para capturar las cartas o eso pensé, hasta que conocí a la dueña de esos bellos ojos esmeralda que cambiaron mi manera de pensar en muchas cosas y quien terminó aprendiendo fui yo.

Definitivamente este día estaba catalogado entre los peores, estaba en mi top, Wei había salido al supermercado a adquirir varias cajas para la mudanza, y me quedé solo en el departamento, una vez en mi cuarto empecé a organizar mis cosas y como las metería en las cajas, no me fue difícil, ya que después de los entrenamientos que recibí de pequeño me enseñaron a ser sumamente ordenado y limpio con mis cosas, así que siempre estaban así, cuando abrí un cajoncito de mi escritorio, estaba ahí en un rincón bien doblada la bufanda verde que Sakura había bordado para mi, durante una semana en agradecimiento del apoyo que le brindé cuando Yukito le había dicho que ella no era la persona más importante para él, sabía que lo había dicho en otras palabras más …suaves, pero esa era la realidad, el no gustaba de ella, la veía como una hermana pequeña a la que debía proteger, pero no más, recuerdo claramente ese día, estábamos sentados en los columpios del parque pingüino, y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar que ella le había confesado su amor, por dentro me sentí morir, sus palabras, sus mejillas rosadas, sus pensamientos no eran para mí, pero dejé de lado mis sentimientos rotos, ella me necesitaba en ese momento, seguramente hasta se sentía peor que yo, y más me desmoroné cuando vi lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, ella no merecía ese sufrimiento, los ángeles no merecían sufrir, no quería que derrame el cristal tan precioso de una lágrima, así que hice lo que un caballero haría, le di mi mano, bueno le di un pañuelo, y le dije que no se preocupara, que entendía perfectamente su sentimiento y que estaba seguro que encontraría a la persona que más la quisiera, la abracé, quería decirle que era yo, de pie en frente de ella, yo la amaba más que nadie en el mundo, que daría mi vida por ella, pero sabía que no era el momento. Tantos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente en un instante, como el día que la llamé por primera vez por su nombre, sentí la angustia más grande de mi vida al verla caer cuando la carta Tierra estaba haciendo de las suyas, era la última en capturar y provocó un terremoto, vi como en un instante ella desaparecía de mi vista y logré agarrarla de una mano, desde ese día los dos empezamos a tratarnos por nuestros nombres, mi nombre sonaba tan dulce en sus labios. Me sentí avergonzado al recordar las tantas veces que me sonrojé solo con verla sonreír.

¡He llegado joven Shaoran! – de pronto volví a la cruda realidad, Wei había llegado con unas cuantas cajas, en seguida empezamos a empacar, vi con desagrado los boletos del avión que me llevaría lejos de esta hermosa ciudad, el número 11:00 lastimaba mis ojos, era la hora en la que todo acabaría.

Obviamente no pegue un ojo en toda la noche, los recuerdos iban y venían a mi mente, debía ir a la escuela a dejar todos mis papeles en regla para poder continuar mis estudios en Hong Kong, Wei había decidido acompañarme a la hora de salida de los estudiantes, por lo que no pude ver a Sakura por ningún lado, habíamos hablado con el director y el profesor Terada, quien todavía permanecía aun en la escuela.

Joven Li, espero que todo te vaya muy bien, tus compañeros te van a extrañar mucho – me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto de regreso.

Muchas gracias profesor, si también espero regresar pronto – en verdad lo anhelaba, pero sabía que era poco probable, definitivamente la tristeza había invadido todo mi ser, ni siquiera me había podido despedir de mis demás compañeros, los extrañaría a todos.

De regreso a casa traté de memorizar cada espacio y lugar de la ciudad, quería que quedaran grabados en mi retina por el resto de mis días e imaginarme que en cada lugar había acontecido algún hecho asombroso.

Vamos joven Shaoran no se sienta así, sé que las despedidas son tristes – ni siquiera me he despedido de nadie, pensé – pero va a estar con su familia su madre, sus hermanas que sabe que lo adoran, su prima – ohh si mis hermanas y Meilin !que genial!, ya me imaginaba su voz chillona al verme llegar, la verdad si las extrañaba pero no dejaban de ser unas fastidiosas e inoportunas, Wei trató de levantarme el ánimo pero era algo infructuoso, tal vez con el pasar del tiempo lograría recuperar un poco mi felicidad, pero lejos de ella quien sabe. Hasta juré haber pensado que extrañaría al pesado del hermano de Sakura, ¡rayos! ¿por qué me odiaba tanto?, si no le había hecho nada, es algo que jamás había logrado descifrar.

Y otro día más había pasado como si hubiesen sido unos cuantos minutos, el sábado había llegado tan rápido que dolía, mi tiempo se terminaba, y estaba con la gran inquietud de si ir a visitar a Sakura, no quería que se sintiera incómoda por mi presencia o pensara que la visitaba buscando una respuesta, solo quería hablar un rato con ella, verla por última vez, tal vez agradecerle por las cosas buenas que había hecho en mí.

Wei había salido a hablar con el administrador del edificio para comentarle de nuestra partida y dejar todo en orden con lo del alquiler, así que me pidió que me hiciera cargo del camión de mudanzas, no tardaron mucho en llegar eran las 10 de la mañana aproximadamente y tan pronto como llegaron empezaron a cargar las pesadas cajas en el camión, y me quedé ahí parado observando cada caja que subían parecía algo hipnótico, hasta que en un rápido movimiento de mis ojos pude observar como un ángel se acercaba virando la esquina del edificio, ¿de verdad esto estaba sucediendo?, no estaba soñando ¿cierto?, ¡BUM, BUM, BUM!, mi corazón empezó a latir como un desesperado al ver esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto me hechizaban y que poco a poco se acercaban, ¿Qué le iba a decir?...

...

¡_Continuará!_

_Los quiero..._


	4. La Despedida

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Clamp.**

**Solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

**Queridos Lectores **

Sé que he demorado en actualizar, pero definitivamente las musas de la inspiración no me han acompañado, sin embargo sentía que no podía dejar incompleta esta historia, espero que les guste y nos leemos al final.

* * *

**La despedida **

Me había quedado petrificado al ver a Sakura acercarse hacia mí, era algo irreal, acaso estaba soñando, no podía creer que la tenía aquí, de pie en frente de mí, me quedé sin habla y fue ella la primera en hablar

\- Sha-Shaoran yo….yo estaba preocupada por ti, porque no habías ido a la escuela, pensé que estabas enfermo, así que decidí venir a visitarte – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de verdad se había preocupado por mí, sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda brillaban aún más intensamente con la luz del sol, cuanto no daba por poderla abrazar, mi corazón saltaba de felicidad - parece que alguien se está mudando – dijo con inquietud, y de pronto un nudo se había formado en mi estómago, la felicidad se esfumo como una estrella fugaz, ya que debía decirle la verdad, debía decirle que me marcharía y tal vez jamás la volvería a ver.

\- Soy yo… Sakura, regresaré a Hong Kong – le dije notando como la chispa en sus ojos se iba apagando y una profunda tristeza se iba colando en su ser, odiaba verla sufrir me destrozaba el corazón, me mataba por dentro y aun mas sabiendo que yo era el culpable de que ahora ella estuviera así, me odiaba por eso – He hablado con mi madre, le he contado que todas las cartas Clow fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura y que ya no hay ningún peligro aquí, así que me ha dicho que debo regresar, que hay asuntos de los que debo encargarme allá.

-¿Debes regresar?... ¿Sin importar que? – preguntó, su tono de voz aguda, me hacía pensar que tal vez estaba a punto de llorar o era solo mi imaginación.

\- Si, Sakura, es inevitable….tenía planeado irte a visitar a tu casa, ya que no pude ir a la escuela hoy, solo quería decirte que…Sakura yo…yo me alegro de haberte conocido, tu cambiaste todo mi mundo, me hiciste ver cosas de las que yo no me hubiese imaginado jamás, te admiro por la valentía que tienes, por las ganas que le pones a todo, por ser una persona maravillosa con los demás, siempre preocupada por las demás personas antes que por ti, tienes muchas cualidades de las cuales yo carezco, y esas cualidades son las que me llevaron a sentir esto por ti, lo que te dije en ese momento es toda la verdad, no cambiaría nada de todos los momentos que pase junto a ti, los llevaré siempre en mi corazón – le había dicho todo lo que sentía, todo lo que traté de decirle en mi alocada declaración, todo lo que mi corazón se había guardado por tanto tiempo, ya no me importaba si ella me correspondería o no, de todas maneras era la última vez que la vería, tal vez con el tiempo ella lograría encontrar a su persona más importante, tal vez lo amaría con locura, y lo único que me importaba es que ella fuera feliz con quiera que fuera, aunque yo tristemente no sería esa persona, pero no podía callarme más, las palabras de Tomoyo habían calado muy dentro de mí, _"Hay muchos tipos de sentimientos, a veces hay que convertirlos en palabras para que otros sepan que existen_", y de alguna manera me sentía más liberado, como si hubiera soltado un gran peso que había cargado durante tanto tiempo sobre mi espalda, aun así no dejaba de doler.

-¡Disculpe!...necesitamos saber la dirección a la que se enviarán las cajas – la voz del señor de la mudanza nos distrajo, en seguida me acerque a ver lo que necesitaba, y para cuando regresé a ver a Sakura, ya se había marchado, eso sí terminó de romper mi corazón, ni siquiera un adiós le pude decir, pero le entendía.

Después de la despedida, si es que se podía decir así, a lo que había pasado con Sakura hace un par de horas, me sentía como un saco de boxeo, me dolía hasta el último cabello, por dentro y por fuera, me encontraba recostado en mi cama no quería saber nada de nadie, hasta que la impertinente de mi prima empezó a llamar.

-¡Shaoran!, ¡¿y se lo dijiste como debía ser?! – me recriminaba

-Sí, Meilin – le dije rodando mis ojos

-Y… ¿qué te dijo Kinomoto? – volvía a preguntar con su voz chillona, que me estaba ya provocando un dolor de cabeza.

-No me dio ninguna respuesta – no quería hablar ya del tema, dolía al recordar.

-¿Cómo?...Ay…..son un par de atolondrados…y ahora… ¿qué vas hacer Shaoran?, ya mañana es tu viaje.

-Déjalo así Meilin, no podía presionarla, solo quería que supiera mis sentimientos.

-Pero Shaoran, no puedo creer que todo termine así, no… no me lo creo...

-Meilin, sinceramente no tengo ganas de hablar, ya todo ha terminado, mañana nos vemos en casa, hasta luego – escuche que empezaba a decir algo desde el otro lado, pero yo ya había presionado el botón de cerrar.

Ahora más que nada deseaba que llegará las 11 del día siguiente, ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más en esa ciudad, todo me recordaba a ella, ¿qué hará con el oso que dejé en su casa?, ¿lo conservará como aquel que hizo para regalarle a Yukito?, el solo pensar que tal vez ella podía seguir enamorada de él me llenaba de ira, sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento incoherente, pero los recuerdos empezaban a llenarse en mi cabeza, recordé aquella vez que Sakura y por poco descubre que estaba pensando ella, cuando la escuela había organizado un viaje a la montaña para esquiar, me encontraba alado de la chimenea y de pronto había mencionado su nombre, sin percatarme de que ella se encontraba atrás mío, por poco y muero de un paro cardiaco cuando la vi parada tras de mí, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento, Sakura era capaz de provocarme un desmayo instantáneo cuando me abrazaba de repente, como sucedió cuando la ayude a volver en el tiempo, cuando atrapaba la carta del regreso, y había utilizado toda mi fuerza con el poder del tiempo, y cuando intercambie con Kero, como pude haber dormido una noche en su habitación, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Dios la extrañaría tanto, extrañaría todo de ella, lo despistada que era, sus ocurrencias, es tan buena y dulce, debería empezar a olvidarla, ella ya no era parte de mi vida.

Aquella noche no pegue un ojo, no dormí absolutamente nada, así que tan pronto vi los primeros rayos de la mañana me puse en pie, me di una ducha y me empecé a alistar para ir al aeropuerto, las maletas ya se encontraban listas en el recibidor.

-Joven Shaoran, ¿está listo? – me preguntó Wei

-Sí, vamos – suspiré viendo por última vez lo que había sido mi hogar por casi un año, pero ya nada quedaba que me detuviera.

Mientras me encontraba en el autobús que me llevaba al aeropuerto, mi mente divagaba sobre la respuesta de Sakura que jamás llego, pero no importaba seguro que…

-¡SHAORAN! – escuché a lo lejos, fruncí mi ceño en señal de confusión, que demonios había sido eso acaso era….esa voz era de…., no, no podía ser, como un relámpago me levante del asiento y saque la cabeza por la ventana, si, era ella, era la hermosa Sakura corriendo hacia el autobús, baje como un desesperado del mismo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, mi corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho.

-¡Sakura!….. ¿¡Qué!?…..yo pensé…. que….yo… - buena hora para ponerme nervioso, y empezar a tartamudear.

-Sha…Shaoran yo…yo…. – parecía que ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo - creo que estuve ciega todo este tiempo, no me di cuenta de las cosas maravillosas que hacías por mí, las veces que te vi preocupado por mí, las veces que reímos juntos – en verdad me estaba diciendo todo eso, mi corazón empezaba a revivir, o sería la calidez de sus manos cuando tomo las mías – discúlpame si alguna vez te hice sufrir – ella era mi adoración, era mi vida entera, era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, pensaba, mientras sus palabras llenaban de vida mi alma.- yo… yo quiero que sepas que…. ¡Me gustas mucho Shaoran!, ¡Siempre serás la persona más valiosa, para mí!, y por eso te entrego esto – vi como sus manos temblorosas sacaban de una bolsa un oso de felpa rosado, sentía como mis mejillas empezaban a arder, seguramente ya parecía un bombillo de navidad, cuando me lo entregó nuestras manos se entrelazaron, y no pude evitar atraerla hacia mis brazos, la amaba, la amaba de verdad, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, nuevamente un vacío volvía a envolverme, en verdad debía regresar a Hong Kong, ¿porque todo tenía que pasar así?, tenía tantas cosas que hablar, tanto que decirle, tanto que preguntarle y tan poco tiempo, entonces me hice una promesa, regresaría, si regresaría lo más pronto posible, haría todo lo posible para que mi madre me permitiera volver, porque ella era lo más importante en mi vida.

\- Para mí también Sakura, te amaré por el resto de mis días y por esto te juro que…. ¡Regresaré!-le susurre, tenerla así tan cerca, me estaba volviendo loco, su dulce aroma me embriagaba, era infinitamente hermosa.

-¿Cuando? – su voz se notaba apagada, no quería que se entristeciera y menos por mi culpa.

\- A penas termine los asuntos en Hong Kong, ¿¡me esperaras!? –mi mirada no se apartaba de la suya de sus hermosos ojos, que me hipnotizaban.

\- Si, si lo hare, Shaoran – lo dijo sin dudarlo.

-¡Señores pasajeros, el bus está a punto de salir, por favor tomen asiento! – la voz del conductor anunciaba mi horrible partida, sentí morir cuando empezamos a separarnos, pero entonces recordé al osito de felpa que me había regalado.

\- ¡Lo llamare Sakura! – lo empecé a abrazar y sentí que el osito estaba impregnado de su aroma, impregnado de ella, es entonces cuando caí en cuenta que traía la misma ropa del día anterior, seguramente se la paso cociendo toda la noche, pensé, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera más fuerte.

\- Y yo llamare Shaoran al osito que me diste – me extendió una hermosa sonrisa y su mirada fue lo último que vi cuando me subí al autobús, y vi como a poco su silueta desparecía mientras el autobús seguía su camino.

* * *

¡Y Fin!…. (Carita de tristeza), de verdad que este capítulo me costó escribirlo a pesar de que los diálogos se repetían con uno de los capítulos anteriores, pero tratar de expresar los sentimientos desde la perspectiva de un hombre, si me resultó un poco difícil, sin embargo espero que me haya salido bien, (cruzo deditos). ¿Qué les ha parecido?, por favor déjenme sus reviews, para mí es muy importante su opinión, ya que me permite ir mejorando poco a poco.

Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, ¿Quién inventó la felicidad?, estoy segura que les va a gustar.

Muchos abrazos a todas y todos, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
